


Blep

by Urania_baba



Series: Songs of Skyrim [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Skyrim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.Skyrim AU.Blep.Edit: Added a gif version as 2nd chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> blep


	2. Gif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a gif!

**Author's Note:**

> blep


End file.
